monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Myth Event
|phase_2_ends_in = |eventdescription = This event is a Multi Phase Event. See the help page for how Multi Phase Events function.Category:EventCategory:Multi_Phase_Event}}Olnir is a Thunder Heavy Attacker with low cooldown skills. Do you want her? Then keep reading! Participate now in the breeding event to get this exclusive monster and a precious Path Key which opens the Olnir Path. There you'll be able to get Olnir Cells to rank her up! If you're not lucky with your breeding, you can still get the key to access the Olnir Path by getting the Path Key from a special chest at the Chest Shop. Breed Players are also rewarded with for every successful breeding using a joker. Olnir Path right|300pxOnce a player has successfully bred the monster above, they will receive a special token that unlocks the maze path. In order to receive the token (and any bonus cells), the monster must be in the hatchery before the breeding event expires. Coins collected in this path will not carry over to other events. Maze Path |cost2 = 25|prize2 = Total: 3 |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 30|prize4 = Total: 6 |cost5 = 30|prize5 = |cost6 = 35|prize6 = Total: 11 |cost7 = 35|prize7 = |cost8 = 40|prize8 = |cost9 = 45|prize9 = Total: 16 |cost10 = 50|prize10 = |cost11 = 55|prize11 = |cost12 = 60|prize12 = Total: 23 |cost13 = 65|prize13 = |cost14 = 70|prize14 = Total: 30 |cost15 = 75|prize15 = |cost16 = 80|prize16 = Total: 38 |cost17 = 90|prize17 = |cost18 = 100|prize18 = |cost19 = 105|prize19 = Total: 48 |cost20 = 115|prize20 = |cost21 = 130|prize21 = |cost22 = 140|prize22 = |cost23 = 155|prize23 = |cost24 = 165|prize24 = |cost25 = 185|prize25 = |cost26 = 200|prize26 = |cost27 = 220|prize27 = Total: 58 |cost28 = 240|prize28 = |number of rows = 28}} - Extra Cells= Total: 68 |cost2 = 120|prize2 = Total: 78 |cost3 = 130|prize3 = |cost4 = 140|prize4 = Total: 89 |cost5 = 150|prize5 = Total: 101 |cost6 = 165|prize6 = |cost7 = 175|prize7 = Total: 114 |cost8 = 190|prize8 = Total: 128 |cost9 = 210|prize9 = |cost10 = 225|prize10 = Total: 148 |cost11 = 150|prize11 = Total: 163 |cost12 = 160|prize12 = Total: 178 |cost13 = 170|prize13 = |cost14 = 180|prize14 = Total: 194 |cost15 = 195|prize15 = Total: 211 |cost16 = 205|prize16 = |cost17 = 220|prize17 = Total: 228 |cost18 = 230|prize18 = Total: 246 |cost19 = 245|prize19 = |cost20 = 265|prize20 = Total: 268 |cost21 = 245|prize21 = Total: 293 |cost22 = 255|prize22 = Total: 319 |cost23 = 270|prize23 = Total: 347 |cost24 = 285|prize24 = |cost25 = 300|prize25 = Total: 376 |cost26 = 315|prize26 = Total: 407 |cost27 = 330|prize27 = Total: 440 |cost28 = 345|prize28 = |cost29 = 360|prize29 = Total: 475 |cost30 = 380|prize30 = Total: 513 |cost31 = 400|prize31 = |cost32 = 420|prize32 = Total: 558 |cost33 = 325|prize33 = Total: 588 |cost34 = 335|prize34 = Total: 619 |cost35 = 345|prize35 = Total: 651 |cost36 = 350|prize36 = |cost37 = 360|prize37 = Total: 685 |cost38 = 370|prize38 = Total: 720 |cost39 = 380|prize39 = Total: 757 |cost40 = 390|prize40 = |cost41 = 400|prize41 = Total: 796 |cost42 = 415|prize42 = Total: 836 |cost43 = 425|prize43 = Total: 878 |cost44 = 435|prize44 = |cost45 = 445|prize45 = Total: 928 |cost46 = 410|prize46 = Total: 978 |cost47 = 430|prize47 = Total: 1,029 |cost48 = 455|prize48 = |cost49 = 480|prize49 = Total: 1,082 |cost50 = 505|prize50 = Total: 1,136 |cost51 = 530|prize51 = Total: 1,192 |cost52 = 560|prize52 = |cost53 = 590|prize53 = Total: 1,249 |cost54 = 620|prize54 = Total: 1,308 |cost55 = 655|prize55 = Total: 1,369 |cost56 = 690|prize56 = |cost57 = 725|prize57 = Total: 1,432 |cost58 = 765|prize58 = Total: 1,497 |cost59 = 805|prize59 = |cost60 = 850|prize60 = Total: 1,568 |cost61 = 895|prize61 = }} }} Gallery gr-news-olnir-breeding-sep-19_v1.png